Don't Go
by SageLeaf
Summary: The Naruhina sequel to Switched. Naruto tells Hinata about his curse. One-shot.


**Don't Go**  
"**Switched" Sequel  
****Rated T for teen stuff. Heh.****  
Hope you all enjoy!**  
**And happy**  
**Valentine's  
****Day!**

Naruto sat atop a hill, staring up at the setting sun, his hand wrapped in bloody bandages. He kept thinking about how he had gotten it slit open, how he had lost it and unleashed his curse against his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He could have killed Sasuke if the dark haired man had not injured him and broke him from his trance. Naruto slowly began to remember the way the pregnant Sakura had looked at him when it was all over, it shamed him and scared his heart, he wanted to tear it out of his chest when she had looked at him like that.

He placed his uninjured hand over his heart, wishing he could pull it out of his chest and save himself from his pain he had felt when his best woman-friend had glared at him with such rage, sadness, and hurt. But Naruto could not have had controlled himself.

No one but Sasuke and his parents knew about his dreadful secret, And he was going to keep it like that.

Naruto grabbed his green pack and swung it over his shoulders as he stood. He stared down at the sleeping village before turning away from it The man stood as still as a statue before whispering, "Goodbye, everyone." he took a step forward before someone said his name.

"N-Naruto-sama. Where are you going?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him, "Hinata, I'm going to travel around the world now. I can't stay in one place for long, I have decided that. I don't want to endanger those around me."

"You're not endangering anyone, N-Naruto-sama!" Hinata said in and undertone.

Naruto slowly turned to her, not looking her in the eyes, "Hinata don't you know what I am capable of? I could kill you with one swipe of my hand. I am a monster that can never be caged. A beast that will tamed." he stopped speaking when he saw her approach.

"Naruto-sama, you are not a monster. You are a human, and you have a very beautiful soul, a soul where there has been so much hardship in the past, but there was always a silver lining, and that, Naruto, has made you a strong human, not a beast." Hinata whispered, she reached out her hand to touch his face.

"Hinata..." he stared at her. Her skin was glowing in the setting sun, her pupiless lavender eyes were shaded over to look dark violet, and her long blue hair was braided so that every part of it was shaded. She looked beautiful. He suddenly realized what she was doing and swatted her hand away from his face, gently, "I'm doing this for the safety of others."

"It's because you're scared!"

Naruto went wide-eyed, when she said that, and Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth. He made an odd gesture, signaling that he had become very nervous.

"That's what it is, isn't it?" Hinata asked, Naruto didn't look at her, "What are you afraid of?"

Naruto didn't speak. He only continued to stare off into the distance, but he sat down and touched the ground next to him, gesturing to Hinata to sit. When she sat down next to him, he began to tell his tale.

"When I was born," Naruto started, "a wizard cursed me with a spell," he leaned his head back, the first stars of the night had began to appear, "No one but Sasuke and my parents know about it. Most of the time, I can not control the beast within me. I am leaving, not only for your safety, but for the safety of the Kingdom. If my secret were ever to spill out, someone may come to kill me, or they might try to capture me and use my powers against my will. That is what I'm scared of."

"Naruto-sama..." Hinata began, reaching out and grabbing his orange sleeve.

He looked around at her, allowing her to keep her hand on his arm, "Don't call me that, please."

"Naruto-san," Hinata whispered, "Don't go," he saw her eyes fill with tears, "because I..." she leaned forward slightly. As she slowly closed them, the moisture from her eyes began to dance down her cheeks in the twilight. Naruto didn't know what to do, he knew what she was about to do, but he was in too much shock.

She suddenly drew back, "I guess you don't feel the same way." she began to stand up. And he didn't know what he was doing. His had shot up and grabbed hers. He felt a spark as he touched her skin.

"Don't go, Hinata."

Hinata blinked at him, blushing slightly, before sitting in front of him. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. He noticed her blush grow dominate of her cheeks. He also could tell she was trying her best not to faint. Naruto brought her face up to his. He lay his lips of Hinata's.

He broke the kiss, not long after it had started to stare into her twilight- stained eyes. He stood up, swinging her into his arms like a husband would with his bride. She 'eeped' in surprise. He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I will stay. For you." he kissed her head before setting back for the castle.

When he got there, Sakura found him with Hinata and immediately began screaming her lungs out at him for stealing Hinata and trying to run away from the Palace. Sasuke had done his best to calm down his pregnant wife before she had smacked Naruto, but she had a hand faster then a cobra and a violent temper that was hotter than Death Valley. And with her constant mood swings, she had been angrier then she had ever been before.

Naruto ended up sleeping out in the stables with the horses and a red hand mark on his face.

**&&**

**There's gonna be a possible sequel to this, about Sasusaku and Naruhina spawn. I already have the plot in my head, I just have to write it.**


End file.
